This disclosure generally relates to an organic Rankine cycle power generation system utilizing a high gliding working fluid. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a system that separates components of a working fluid to improve effectiveness of a condenser, improve thermal efficiency of the system and reduce condenser cost relative to that of the condenser needed for an unseparated flow.
A system generating power utilizing a conventional organic Rankine cycle typically includes a working fluid that is heated to become a dry saturated vapor. The vapor is expanded in a turbine, thereby driving the turbine to generate power. Expansion in the turbine reduces pressure and may condense some of the vapor. The vapor is then passed through a condenser to cool the working fluid back to a liquid form. The working fluid is then driven through the system by means of a pump.
The working fluid utilized in an organic Rankine cycle can be a combination of components with different condensation and evaporation temperatures at a given pressure. The difference in working temperatures of the components is known as “glide”. The higher the glide the greater the temperature difference between the bubble and dew points of the multi-component mixture. High glide working fluids increase the efficiency of a system if the system is designed properly to minimize the implications associated with high glide working fluids. The differences in working temperatures between components of a high glide working fluid directly impacts condenser effectiveness, size, cost and operation.